Trying To Move On (Bade One Shot)
by Jessica West Oliver
Summary: The sequel of A Sad Story {Bade One Shot} ** I don't own the characters **


**Imagine you're Jade West**

** 2 years later **

You were now 16 and on your way to audition for Hollywood Arts.

You had gotten your nose and eyebrow pierced.

And you own now a star tattoo on your forearm.

In your audition you played a character from your favorite movie 'The Scissoring' and sang a part of _So Many Miles_ , a song you wrote yourself.

You planned to sing the whole song but from the moment you opened your mouth they stayed shocked, in a good way, in less then a minute they told you to stop.

You got confused because you knew you could sing good enough to get to Hollywood Arts.

"So?" you asked once you saw nobody seemed to begin to talk.

"Welcome to Hollywood Arts." a strange man with bare foot and weird clothes drinking coconut milk told.

Sicotz or Sicowitz, you couldn't remember the weird man's name, gave you a paper where it had the number of your locker and your schedule.

"Want a boyfriend?" a freak boy asked from the light and sound controller.

"No!" you shouted remembering about the boy who broke his promise, Beck.

You stormed out of the audition room and searched for the locker 32B which was now yours.

"Jade?" you heard a familiar voice only a few miles away.

"Andre?" you said as your eyes caught him.

"Yeah, I didn't knew you studied here. I started last year." Andre said.

"I don't, I will start studying here. Oh, that's why you disappeared last year." you spoke, Andre had became your best friend since Cat and you went to different schools.

You kept in contact with Cat of course, you thought she was cute although she was all unicors and pinky things.

You never forgot about Beck, it's been 6 years since the last time you saw him but you loved him tho.

You missed him.

"Jade, are you alright? You zoned out." Andre called snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Yeah, just thinking." you replied.

"Okay, Cat's studying here this year too. I saw her a few seconds before I saw you." Andre told.

"Cool where is she?" you asked and he leaded you to the classroom where he found Cat.

"Jadey!" Cat exclaimed running up to you all smiley.

"Don't call me that. I've heard you'll study here too this year." you said.

"Yeah. Let me see your schedule." Cat spoke all pimped up and you handed her your schedule "We have the exact same classes yay. I need to tell Ms. Purple!"

Ms. Purple is her stuffed purple giraffe, she has it since forever.

"You still carry that?" you asked and she nodded smiling innocently.

"Can you came to my house for a sleep over?" Cat asked happily.

"No." you replied within a minute.

"Kay kay." Cat replied, she knew you and wouldn't complain or even try to convince you.

"Gotta go." you said and walked away to your car and drove home.

As you arrived, you parked the car and walked inside straight to your bedroom, you really were not in the mood the listen to your parents complain about the piercings or the tattoo.

You've changed your bedroom in your own style, dark grey walls with black draws, dead butterflies on portraits in your walls, couple sized black bed, bloody red bedside table, black armchair, black carpet, dark red desk with your black pear laptop in it, black smaller desk full of your collection of scissors and some other cool stuff she had.

 _I_ _need_ _more_ _scissors_ _._ you thought to yourself and picked your pearphone.

'Cat, meet me at the mall in 10.' you told as she picked up the phone and hung up before she could say a thing.

You picked your black skull bag, put some money in your wallet and put the wallet in your bag and walked outside entering your car and driving to the mall.

No Cat.

You called her and she picked up.

'Where are you!? If you don't show up soon consider yourself dead.'

Jade heard Cat giggle.

'I'm behind you silly.'

Cat wasn't very scared of you because Cat was really playful today.

"Finally you're here." you said and pulled her by her wrist to your favorite store, it basically only sold scissors, knifes and guns.

"I don't like this store, it's sinister and it's scraying me." Cat said and you evily laughed.

"I'm sorry but this is my favorite store so this might take a while." you spoke and pulled her by the wrist till the scissors section.

You were the most common client in that store, always to buy new scissors and the owner decided to create a section just for scissors so you could find your favorites faster.

You found 6 perfect pairs of scissors but you only could take 3 for now so you asked the man if he could keep three of the scissors hidden and you would come to buy them at the end of the month and he agreed 'cause you always gave him some tip every time he did it.

"Done. Let's go Cat." you said and walked off the store with a crooked smile "Can't wait to try them."

You got into the car with Cat trailing scared behind you.

Cat got into her car and each one drove to each other's house.

As the night came Jade put an her black pajamas, laid on her bed and fell fast asleep.

** The next day **

Your alarm clock beeps and you groan sleepy and slowly got up walking to your bathroom.

You took a bath and got dressed into a black skinny jeggins with holes in the knee, a long sleeve black tight shirt and your combat black boots and went down the stairs, guess what, your parents weren't home and left your younger brother at your care, which means you'll have to drive him to school.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" you asked impatient, you were in a bad mood, you always are but today you were way worst.

"I was having breakfast Jadey." he replied.

"Don't call me that! Go get dressed!" you shouted but he didn't moved "NOW!"

Your little brother ran scared to his bedroom and got dressed.

You ate breakfast and were ready to leave.

"Move your dumb ass or we'll be late for school!" you yelled and your brother quickly showed up in front of you.

You picked your black bag and pulled your little brother to your car.

You drove him to school and then you drove to Hollywood Arts, your new school.

Your father didn't liked the idea but yet he hates you so he doesn't care if you fail in your life.

You parked the car and locked it, walked to your locker throwing all your books in it and walked to Sico-something class, you still didn't knew exactly how he's called.

You sat on the back of the class, next to Cat, Andre was up front sitting next to some brunette girl.

"Robbie?" you, Cat and Andre said as he walked into the class.

"Jade? Cat? Andre? How cool the old friends reunited." Robbie said surprised and sat next to Cat and the weird teacher walked in.

"Hey! I'm Sicowitz!" the teacher with bare food drinking coconut milk spoke.

"What the!? Why did you came from the window!?" you and Cat asked.

"Get used to it. He does it almost everyday." Andre spoke.

"No-" Sicowitz was about to say something when the door behind us opens revealing a familiar boy.

You could swear you've seen him before.

"Ja-Jade!?" the boy spoke as his eyes met yours, your heart skipped a beat, great, just great, the boy who broke his promise is back, now that you were finally trying to move on he's back, at your school, Beck is back.

"Beck? What the hell are you doing here!?" you spoke, you felt sadness and anger at the same time, but you hid it, you played the emotionless mean girl so you don't ended up broken again.

"I was accepted here this year." he explained and sat next to you but you got up and sat next to Andre, who was looking at you confused.

Beck got up and sat next to you again.

"Dude, I don't wanna be around you! Leave me alone!" you spoke and stormed out to your locker, Cat followed you.

"Jade? You're okay?" Cat asked concerned.

"Just fine." you replied sarcastically.

"Guys, Sicowitz wants both of you back in the class." Andre spoke appearing behind Cat making the red headed girl jump.

"Fine." you said and walked past them and they followed you back into the class.

"Jade, could I at least talk to you?" Beck spoke as you walked in.

"We're in class so no." you answered and he didn't say anything else just sat and you turned to sat next to Cat.

"Please I want the new students to introduce themselves. Mr. Oliver, you first." Sicowitz said and Beck got on stage.

"I'm Beckett Oliver, Beck, I'm 16 years old and I'm taken, by a girl I promised to never leave her 6 years ago but my parents moved out and I never saw her again until today." Beck told.

"Who is she?" the brunette girl, who was chatting with Andre before Sicowitz walked in, asked and he looked at you.

"She's an amazingly strong girl with the most beautiful green-blue eyes I've seen." he replied without saying exactly who was 'that person' but your friends looked at you to check your eye colour.

"Yeah, but I meant what's her name?" the girl asked again.

"That girl's name is Jade." you spoke annoyed 'cause Beck had looked at you several times and the God damn girl didn't had a clue.

The girl looked at you and she looked disgusted.

"Why are you with her?" she asked.

"Okay, first of all WE ARE NOT TOGETHER and second of all you left me, you broke your promise and you left me for 6 fucking years. I'm not getting back to you!" you shouted.

"This is going to be good." Sicowitz being crazy as he is let the fight going on.

"We never broke up." Beck replied.

"A boyfriend doesn't leave his girlfriend for years without saying a thing, without answering her calls and ignoring her text messages!" you shouted again, you had a point.

"What you did to her was awful!" the girl said walking to your side.

"I don't need your help." you spoke and yelled back at Beck "You knew everything I was going through! You knew how was my life at home and that I didn't have any friends yet you left me and you broke my heart, you made me cry, actually fucking cry! Something I had never made since I was 3 years old! And thanks to you I've learnt a valuable lesson and I'm who I am today 'cause of you! 'Cause of you I'm a cold, hearthless, mean fucking teenage girl." you yelled at him, you were pissed at him for thinking that he could leave you for 6 fucking years and you would still want him back.

"She has a point." the girl spoke again and you turned your face to hers.

"Dude, I said I don't need your help! I can handle him by myself!" you spoke.

Beck walked up to you and kissed you but you kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine and he falls to the ground.

"Okay, okay students! That's enough! Next to introduce herself is Ms. Valentine." Sicowitz said, everyone sat down and Cat walked up to the stage.  
"I'm Catrine Valentine but call me Cat, I'm 16 years old, I'm Jadey's best friend-" you cut her off.

"Don't ever call me Jadey again Cat!" you yelled.

"Sorry..." she apologized then proceeded "and I love Mr. Purple and unicorns."

Cat took her seat back.

"Now Ms. West." Sicowitz spoke and you walked to the stage.

"I'm Jade West, I'm 16 years old and I love black and scissors. Mess with me and I'll rip your throat out with my scissors." you introduced yourself and seat back next to Cat.

Beck didn't stopped looking at you.

"Mr. Shapiro." Sicowitz spoke.

"I'm Robbie Shapiro, I'm 16 years old and this is Rex." he told as he got to stage and as he finished he sat back on the other side of Cat.

"Now the last one, Ms. Vega." Sicowitz said and the brunette girl walked up to the stage.

"I'm Tori Vega, younger sister of Trina Vega and I'm 16 years old." the girl named by the name Tori told.

"Now let's begin with the ABC's improvision. Beck, Tori, Jade, Robbie and Cat, the new students." Sicowitz told and you and all of them got on stage.

"Am I a nothing?" you asked to Beck.

"Beautiful not a nothing." he replied.

"Cat is my name." Cat said happily like she always is.

"Dude, nobody asked." Tori spoke.

"Even if nobody asked there's no need to be mean." Robbie replied right back.

"For sure, I am the mean girl not some girly idiot." you spoke.

"Guys stop it." Beck said.

"Hello?" Cat said pretending to answer a phone call.

"If you know Jade, you know she won't stop."Robbie said.

"Just calm down." Tori spoke.

"Kiss me Jade." Beck spoke.

"Let me think about it, NO!" you replied.

"Must be hard to be rejected." Cat said.

"Not much because I'm pretty sure he doesn't love her." Tori spoke.

"Tori!" Robbie said.

"Robbie out!" Sicowitz shouted.

"Cheese!" Robbie said and sat back on his seat.

"Oh, so you think I'm not worth for him?" you said.

"Please guys, calm down." Cat said.

"Questioning something that obvious?" Tori spoke again.

"Really? I love her and she's worth everything in the world." Beck said.

"Shit. You should've thought about that before leaving me for 6 years with no warning. I don't love you an more." you said.

"Guys stop!" Cat shouted.

"Cat out!" Sicowitz shouted.

"Dang it!" Cat said sitting back on her seat.

"Tori?" you called.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Tori out!" Sicowitz shouted again and she walked off of stage to her seat.

"Use your mind." Beck said.

"Visit your brain, oh wait you have none." you replied.

"What?" Beck asked.

"Xactly." you said.

"You know that's not a real word." Beck said.

"Zebra, of course I know!" you spoke.

"Auch!" Beck said.

"Boy, you're dumb." you spoke.

"Can I?" Beck asked.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" you asked.

"Even smarter you don't get it?" Beck asked approaching you.

"Fuck you." you said but he kissed you.

"Guess you missed that." Beck said.

"Here's one thing, kiss me once again and I'll cut your precious hair with my scissors!" you shouted while picking up your scissor from your boot.

"Still hiding them in your boots?" Beck asked ingnpring her threat.

"Ah! I won!" you shouted.

"Guess we have a winner." Sicowitz told then the bell rang.

Everybody got up and left, you left for your locker and heard a pair of sneakers trailing behind her.

You got to your locker and unlocked it then turned around to the person.

"What the heck do you want!?" you ask angrily.

"A second chance." Beck replies.

"Not happening!" you exclaimed.

"Jade I-" you cut him off.

"Don't 'Jade' me! You left me Beck! For 6 damn years!" you yelled.

"I had no choice, my parents decided to move out back to Canada, we were 10 Jade, I couldn't stay here by myself." he explained.

"That doesn't change things. You could've explain that to me but no, you never did." you said.

"I lost my phone in the airplane how would I explain it to you?" Beck told.

"Keep your excuses, I don't believe in them! I called you 10 fucking times every God damn day!" you replied.

"If I lost my phone how would I answer?" he asked.

"I don't care!" you replied.

He stepped towards you.

"Please Jade, please forgive me." Beck spoke.

"No! You broke your promise!" you shouted.

"I know you still love me, I can see it in your eyes." Beck spoke.

"I don't even if I did it wouldn't change anything 'cause you'll leave me again." you told, he walked towards you and pressured you against your locker, which you closed seconds ago, and he kissed your lips again.

"You do, I know you do. You kissed back!" he spoke.

"Okay, I do but I won't take you back because I don't wanna be broken again." you replied.

"Please Jade..." he spoke but you ran past him to the first door you saw and you walked in, the Janitor's closet, Beck knocked on the door "Let me in, please Jade."

"No, and stop saying please that's annoying." you replied.

"Alright." he spoke, you could hear the sadness in his voice.

He walked away and you ran outside the Janitor's closet to your next class, which you would find Cat in it.

** Hours later **

You were by your locker picking up your books while Cat begged you to drive her home.

"Alright, fine!" you replied "But only if you go get me coffee, black coffee with 2 sugars."

"On my way." Cat replied all jumpy and walked to buy you coffee.

Within 2 minutes Cat was back with your coffee and handed it to you.

"Now move your ass to my car." you spoke taking a gulp of your dear coffee.

"Kay, kay!" Cat replied happily walking to your car and you walked behind her drinking your coffee.

You two got into the car and you drove to your brother's school to pick him up once your parents were still working.

"Hey! Move your smart ass inside! Quickly!" you shouted.

"Gotta go." your brother said.

"She's scary but she's beautiful." a boy said.

"She's 16 and she's my sister." your brother said entering your car.

You drove to Cat's house and basically kicked her out of your car.

Then you drove home, you parked the car and walked with your brother trailing behind you to your house.

"Go do your homework!" you shouted.

"Yes Jadey!" he replied.

"Dammit Jasper! How many fucking times do I have to tell not to call me that!?" you told.

You walked to your bedroom and laid on your bed thinking about today's events.

You did loved Beck and deep inside your heart you knew you wanted him back but you couldn't take risks of him leaving you again.

** Next week at Sicowitz's class **

Beck walked in and sat right next to you, this time you stayed still.

Beck puts his hand on your leg and that's when you brutally took his hand off of your leg.

It was lunch time,you were sitting at the table with Cat, Andre, Robbie and that cheekbones girl.

"Hey, Beck! Join us." Tori said and he didn't even hesitated.

Beck walked up and sat next to you but you crawled to Cat's side.

"C'mon Jade! It's been a week, please Jade, I had no choice but to leave you when we were 10, my parents moved back to Canada and I couldn't take care of myself, I had to go with them, then I lost my phone in the airplane and had no way to call you back." Beck started.

"What if I take you back and your parents decide to move back to Canada?" you said with a mean tone.

"They are in Canada Jade. I moved back here to find you, I'm living by myself in my RV." he told.

"Prove you won't leave me again." you spoke.

Beck picked up a white box and gave it to you, it had a bracelet saying _I'll_ _love_ _you_ _forever_ _and_ _always_ and it had some date write with smaller letters _September_ _23rd_ _of_ _2005_ the day you two met at the bench.

"You never forgot?" you asked.

"Never, you changed my life for better and when I found out I had to leave you, it broke my heart." Beck told.

"Beck I-" the words didn't came out of your mouth.

"Please Jade, would you take me back?" Beck asked and she nodded.

 _What_ _is_ _wrong_ _with_ _me? Jade_ _West_ _doesn't_ _get_ _speechless_ _!_ you thought.

You sat next to him and he kissed your lips.

He surrounded your shoulders with his arm.

"I missed you, I missed this." Beck told.

"Kay." you replied.

** End of school **

Everyone was back home, of course you wished you weren't.

Your parents were fighting and you were sick of hearing them so you left home and sat on the steps outside your house.

You decided to call Cat but she didn't answered.

So you called Andre that actually picked up the phone.

'Hey Jade. What's up?'  
'Hey Andre. Did Beck ever gave you his phone number?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Text it to me.'  
'Alright.'

You hung up and within seconds you got a text with Beck's number.

You saved it and called him.

'Hello?'  
'Hey.'  
'Jade, what's up?'  
'Do you still remember where's my house?'  
'Yeah, of course.'  
'Good, come pick me up please. My parents don't stop fighting, I'm sick of it and I'm not really in the mood to hear them yelling right now.'  
'Sure, I'll be there in 10.'  
'Kay.'

They hung up the phone and Beck drove to your house, while he didn't arrive you were playing with your scissor.

"Hey babe!" Beck called and you got up and entered his car.

"Hey." you replied and he kissed you.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere?" you replied "I want coffee."

"Then let's go to Starbucks." he said and you nodded.

As you two arrived he parked the car and you both walked inside Starbucks.

You two sat at a table and waited for the waitress.

"Good afternoon, what can I give you?" the waitress asked politely.

"Black coffee with 2 sugars." you replied.

"I want a simple black coffee." Beck told.

"Okay." the waitress left you and him alone and made both of your coffees.

"I'm glad to have you back Jade." he said smiling and you smiled back, something you never did before.

"I still don't know if I'm happy to have you back." you said.

"You don't have to play the mean, emotionless girl around me." Beck told.

"I'm not playing, I am. You made me became who I am." you replied.

"I know you Jade." Beck said.

"No, you're wrong, you know the little 10 years old Jade not the grown up 16 years old Jade." you replied "I'm different, you changed me."

"You're the same girl as the little girl I met 11 years ago when we were only 5. You still that beautiful little girl." Beck said, what he just said made you crack a smile, a small one but in you it still looked rare "You're smiling. You're smile is pretty cute."

"I wasn't smiling." you lied but you couldn't hide your tiny smile.

"Yeah, you are. I can see it." Beck said and the waitress came with both of your coffee.

The waitress wrote her number on Beck's cup.

"What is that in your cup!?" you asked as you saw the last 2 numbers.

"A phone number I think?" Beck replied confused.

"Waitress!" you called and the same girl came to your table.

"How can I help?" she asked innocently.

"Why did you wrote your phone number in MY boyfriend's coffee cup!?" you yelled but the girl stood quiet "Are you flirting with MY boyfriend!?"

"Maybe." the waitress replied.

"Oh, maybe? Maybe I'll rip your throat out and you won't be flirting with my boyfriend anymore. Want to flirt with someone find yourself someone or go flirt with somebody else's boyfriend not mine." you spoke angrily.

"You wouldn't rip my throat out." the waitress spoke unafraid.

"Wanna bet?" you said with an evil smile.

"You won't do it." the girl said.

"Oh yeah she will." Beck told while you were grabbing your scissor from your boots.

"Oh I'm capable of anything asshole." you told getting up.

"Oh no, no, no! Jade baby calm down. There's no need to get violent." Beck spoke quickly getting up and pulling you into an tight hug.

"You don't deserve that psycho goth girl, you deserve someone better, like me." the girl spoke and you got more angry.

"Baby, ignore her. Calm down." Beck said rubbing your backs "And for your knowledge, no one's better then her."

You calmed a bit and smiled a little into Beck's neck once he was still hugging you tightly.

"Dumb gorgeous boy." the waitress spoke and left.

"See? There's no need to get yourself in jail." Beck spoke.

"Sorry Beck." you apologized.

"Shh! It's okay baby, it's okay."Beck spoke rubbing your backs and caressing your head.

"Can we go somewhere else?" you asked.

"Of course baby. Let me just go pay our coffees." Beck said and you walked by his side.

After he paid the bill, you two walked outside Starbucks and he pulled you to him kissing you.

You two broke apart and you were trying to hide your smile but you just couldn't.

 _Dang it! Why can't I stop smiling? This is not me!_ you thought.

"There's your beautiful smile." Beck spoke smiling back at you and you blushed.

You two just walked to the car.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"I don't know, anywhere but my house." you replied "But I'm tired, so take me somewhere I can rest."

"I can take you to my RV. There's no one in there." Beck said.

"Anything is good if I don't have to deal with my father." you replied.

"Okay." he replied and and gave you a blindfold "Please put this on."

"What!? No!" you answered.

"Please." Beck begged.

"Ugh, fine." you agreed and put the blindfold.

"Love you." he said.

"Yeah, yeah just drive me there." you spoke.

"Hey, baby calm down the horses." he said and laughed.

"Just drive." you spoke again and he drove off.

As you two arrived he got out of the car and helped you out.

"Only take the blindfold off when I tell you to." he warned.

"Then how am I going to walk without falling!?" you asked.

"Trust me?" Beck said.

"Sure." you replied.

"Then don't take it off before I say so." Beck said and picked you up in bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down I'm not a baby!" you yelled.

"I know you're not but your my girl." Beck spoke walking with you in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" you asked.

"Surprise." he replied putting you down.

"Tell me!" you shouted.

"Just take off your blindfold." he said and you did so.

"Beck this place is gorgeous." you said.

It was his secret place, he called it his Secret Garden because nobody knew this place.

It was a dark place, black benches, bloody red roses, the floor was covered with dark leafs and it felt haunted.

"I loved this place, how's it called?" you asked.

"I don't know, it's an abandoned place I found when I moved back here and I decided to call it my Secret Garden but now you can call it whatever you want because it's our secret place." Beck replied.

"How about Somewhere Only We Know?" you asked.

"I loved it." Beck spoke and pecked your lips.

"I love you." you mumbled into his lips.

"I _ kiss_ love _kiss_ you _kiss_ too." Beck replied in between kisses.

Tell me I'm not dreaming." you said.

"You're not dreaming." Beck said and pulled your body against his.

"I wanna explore this place." you spoke.

"Weren't you tired?" Beck asked confused.

"Forget that. Let's go explore this place." Jade replied and pulled him by the hand, she was looking around until she found something behind all the leafs, it was an old golden necklace with a pendant.

"Someone knew this place before." you said.

"What did you found?" he asked.

"This necklace." you told showing him the necklace.

"The heart opens." Beck said.

"Yeah..." you spoke opening the heart.

There was a picture of a young couple on the left side of the heart and in the right side there was a picture of the same couple holding a baby girl.

"Someone lost this in here, why didn't they came back to get it back?" you asked.

"I don't know but we'll keep it." Beck replied.

"Wait, where did that gate came from!?" you asked curious, you could swear that the gate wasn't there just seconds ago.

"I don't know but it can be dangerous." Beck spoke.

"I don't care, I wanna see what's behind it." you said and pulled him by the hand again and rushed to the gate, you slowly opened it and there were houses, not regular houses but dark houses and there were couples kissing, couples similar to you and Beck.

All the boys had the hair like Beck and the girls were all gothic.

"Wow." you whispered "I guess this is a place for couples like us."

"Yeah but this doesn't sounds good to me." Beck spoke, it wasn't a normal thing to happen.

"C'mon Beck! Is my Beck afraid?" you joked.

"Actually, I am. I'm afraid this may be a trap and you get hurt." Beck replied "Can we just get out of here?"

"Sure scared boy." you spoke giggling.

 _What's wrong with me? Jade West doesn't giggles._ you thought.

They got back to the car, you kept the necklace in your pocket.

He drove to his RV and parked the car as you two arrived.

You and Beck got out of the car and walked in his RV right after he unlocked the door.

"Wow, this is cool." you told looking around.

"Thanks." he thanked as you lay down on his bed.

"Lay down with me." you said and he did so.

You pulled him by the shirt and kissed him passionately which turned into a full make out session.

Until you broke apart gasping for air.

You laid your head over his chest drawing invisible shaped on his abs and he played with your blue streaks.

"I'm glad I found you again." Beck spoke and you looked up at him.

"I'm glad you're back." you told smiling a little "Say you love me."

"Magic word?" he asked.

"Please." you replied.

"I love you." he said.

"Kay." you spoke.

It was getting late but you didn't want to go back home yet.

"Can I sleep here?" you asked.

"Of course." he replied kissing you "Let's have dinner."

You just nodded and followed him.

You two made dinner, sometimes you would start playing with the ingredients other times making out.

As the dinner was ready you both were a mess, covered in ketchup and mustard and the kitchen was a disaster.

"I'll clean it later, now let's eat." Beck said and you agreed.

You both finished eating and you washed the dishes as he cleaned up the mess you two made in the kitchen.

"I'm tired." you told.

"Wanna go to sleep?" he asked.

"Sure." you answered and he grabbed a shirt from his closed.

"Here. You can't sleep in a skirt and shirt." Beck said handing her one of his shirts.

"Thanks babe." you thanked and took of your clothes standing just in your bra and your... Panties... You hated that word.

"You're so hot did you knew that baby?" Beck spoke approaching her.

"Shut up. You're just saying that because I'm a girl and I'm only in my underwear." you joked putting on his shirt.

"No I'm not, you still look hot wearing or not clothes." Beck spoke.

"Let's just go to sleep." you said and pulled him by the hand to the bed.

You laid on the bed, you kissed each other goodnight and you rolled over standing with your backs to him and with your head over his arm while his other arm was surrounding you and pulling you closer to him.

"I don't wanna lose you." he whispered in your ear which made you shiver.

"Me neither." you spoke "Now let me sleep."

"Alright, alright sleepy head." he joked.

You both fell fast asleep.

** The next morning **

You woke up with the sound of your alarm clock and there was no Beck and no RV, you were in your bed, at your parents house.

 _What the!?_ you thought.

You finally got into realization, it was only just a dream, today was your first day at Hollywood Arts what happened was only just a dream.

You groan and go to your bathroom taking a quick shower and got back to your bedroom and put on some black leggings, a black skirt and a dark green and long sleeved blouse.

You put on you combat boots, brushed your hair and got down for breakfast.

"Jade." your father said.

"Dad." you replied and picked the milk from the fridge and some cereal from the balcony and made it for yourself.

"You'll have to take your brother to school today." your mother said.

"Ugh. Why me?" you rolled your eyes.

"Because we're leaving for work." your father answered and they left home.

"Hey! Move your dumb ass and get downstairs for breakfast!" you shouted.

"Yes Jadey." he replied and walked down stairs.

"Do not call me that again." you warned.

"Okay." he replied.

"Now find something to eat and hurry or we'll be late for school!" you spoke annoyed.

You finished to eat and got to the front door picking your black jacket and your black bag with a white skull.

"Hey! Get in here! NOW!" you shouted and he came running.

You drove your brother to school and then drove yourself to Hollywood Arts.

You parked the car and walked inside your new school.

You walked to your locker and you threw all your books in it until you felt someone sniffing you and you turned around.

"What the hell dude!?" you exclaimed.

"I'm Sinjin." he introduced himself.

"Nobody asked freak boy." you spoke.

"You smell good and you are pretty." he complimented.

"Did, you're a freak!" you exclaimed again.

"Would you date me?" he asked.

"Walk away!" you shouted but he didn't moved.

"I said walk away! So back off!" you shouted again and picked your scissor from your boot and he ran away.

The bell rang and you walked to your first class, you didn't got the teacher's name yet.

There you found Cat sitting along with Robbie and Rex so you sat next to her and there was also new people and in front of you there was Andre chatting with some brunette girl.

"What the!?" you exclaimed as your teacher came in from the window.

 _It's the second time today that I say that._ you thought.

"Get used to it, he does it almost all the time." Andre warned.

"Alright..." you spoke.

"Hey students! I'm your acting teacher, Sicowitz." he introduced himself "Let's sta-"

Sicowitz was cut off by the door opening.

 _Please don't be Beck like in my dream. Please don't be Beck._ you thought.

You turned around to see who it was.

 _It's Beck. I said please!_ you thought.

"Jade? Is that you?" Beck asked.

"She is." Cat spoke.

You just sprinted out of the classroom to your locker.

"Jade, please listen to me." Beck begged as he appeared behind you.

"There's nothing you can say." you spoke and ran again but this time you ran to the first door you saw and you walked in.

 _Great, the Janitor's Closet._ you thought.

The door went open just seconds after.

"Leave me alone Beck!" you shouted.

"No, not until you let me explain to you why I left 6 years ago." Beck said.

"Don't come with your little excuses! Let me guess, you left me 'cause you thought I wouldn't grow beautiful so you left me, now you found me and you think I'm pretty so you want me again and your trying to come with lie so I forgive? Not going to happen." you told rolling your eyes.

"That's not true Jade... I had to leave, my parents decided to move back to Canada and I couldn't stay here because I have no family here and I couldn't take care of myself. As soon as I turned 16 I moved back to L.A because I've bought an RV and I'm living in it and I've been looking for you everywhere but I never found you, I've knocked on your door but every time I knocked your father would open the door and say you weren't home and I finally found you here." he explain.

"I don't believe you." you replied and walked out of the Janitor's Closet back to Sicowitz class and you sat back next to Cat.

** 1 month later **

"Beck how many times do I have to say!? I don't trust you! You broke my trust the day you left!" you shouted walking to your locker with him trailing behind.

"Jade c'mon! Stop acting like this..." Beck spoke.

"Like what!? I'm not acting Beck! It's the truth! Face it!" you shouted again.

"I can't face it! I miss you and I've missed you through all these years. I want you back Jade. I won't give up on us." Beck told.

"That's bullshit!" you yelled at him while you closed your locker after putting your books in it.

"No, it's not! Jade..." Beck said.

"No, it's not! Jade..." she mimicked him "You're such an idiot!"

"Jade please... I know that us it's possible." Beck told.

"It isn't. My love faded away through all those years." you affirmed.

"Jade." Beck simply replied.

"Don't 'Jade' me! Just leave me alone for once!" you shouted.

"I can't, I love you, I'll always will and I'll always have." he told.

"Well, that's not my problem." you said and walked off to lunch, you would lunch with Cat, Andre, Robbie and his stupid puppet and that stupid cheekbones Vega but Beck kept following you.

"Stop stalking me Beck!" you shouted when you were near the table where your friends and Tori were sitting.

"Not until you forgive me and until I have you back." he spoke as you sat next to Cat and he sat next to you.

"Dude just give up!" you shouted "You will never get me back!"

"Bro, you better be careful, she's dangerous." Andre warned.

"I know that but I'm not afraid of her." Beck replied.

"Until you get cut." you whispered but he heard you.

"I won't get cut, I know you're just threatening." Beck said.

"I am no-" you got cut by his lips pressed against yours, you tried to stop it but you just couldn't, you knew you missed him, you knew you still loved him.

You started to kiss back.

"Awe!" everybody said besides Tori, who just rolled her eyes.

You quickly broke the kiss.

"I knew it! I knew you still loved me!" he spoke happily.

"I-" you were speechless, that never happened before.

Beck kissed you again and you immediately kissed back.

"Please Jade, please forgive me and come back to me." Beck basically begged.

You stood silent until you turned to kiss him again and lightly nodded while kissing him.

 _** Sicowitz class **_

You and Beck sat next to each other chatting while you were waiting for Sicowitz and he finally came in through the window but you and Beck didn't even noticed it 'cause you were making out in the middle of the classroom.

Sicowitz cleaned his throat to call your attention but neither of you heard.

"Beck! Jade!" Sicowitz called and you broke the kiss "Now let's start our class, shall we? I want Beck to come on stage and choose three of you."

Beck walked over to the stage.

"Now Beck, who do you choose?" Sicowitz asked.

"I choose Jade, Andre and Cat." Beck replied.

"Alright, Jade, Cat and Andre, get on stage." Sicowitz spoke.

You, Andre and Cat walked on stage and Beck walked to your side.

"Now I want you to improve, Andre you are Cat's husband, Jade you're Beck's little sister and you both are Cat and Andre's kids." Sicowitz explained.

"What!? Why do I have to play a little child!? Cat's perfect for that role not me!" you protested.

"Do you prefer to play the wife part?" Sicowitz asked.

"If Beck plays the husband sure." you replied.

"No, Andre still plays the husband." Sicowitz told.

"Then no, I'm fine playing Beck's little sister." you replied.

"Action!" Sicowitz shouted.

"Honey?" Andre called.

"Yeah?" Cat replied.

"Where are our kids? I have presents for them." Andre asked.

"They're playing in the living room." Cat replied and Andre walked to Beck and Jade.

"Hey kids." Andre greeted.

"Hey dad." Beck replied.

"Jade? Don't you greet dad?" Andre asked furrowing his eyebrow.

"No." you replied.

"Jade, greet dad." Cat spoke.

"I don't want to." you said.

"Little sister, don't be mean, greet dad." Beck said.

"Fine. Hello father." you spoke.

"Good girl." Cat said.

"Yeah, yeah." you rolled your eyes.

"Don't be like that Jadey." Beck spoke.

"Don't call me that!" you said.

** End of school **

"Ugh! I forgot I didn't brought my car because it's doing check ups." you spoke rolling your eyes as you met with Beck at the parking lot.

"I can drive you home. But how did you came to school then?" Beck asked.

"Sure. Cat's freak show brother drove Cat and I this morning." you replied.

"Oh okay." Beck spoke "I can pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, that would be awesome thanks babe." you said.

"Alright, then I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow morning." Beck spoke as he leaded you to his car.

He drove you home, through the way to your house you two talked about a lot of things.

As he stopped the car in front of your house you two switched numbers, once he lost his cellphone of when you two were 10 on the airplane, you kissed him goodbye and you got out of the car and entered your house walking straight to your bedroom and locking the door.

Then you received a text.

In 20 minutes Beck called you for you to come down and you did so.

You entered his car and he asked you where you wanted to go.

"I need coffee so Starbucks." you replied.

"Alright." he replied.

He drove you to Starbucks and parked the car and both of you walked inside Starbucks with Beck's arm surrounding your shoulders.

You sat on a table and a waitress came yo your table.

"What's your order?" the waitress asked.

"Black coffee with 2 sugars." Jade replied.

"For me it's a normal black coffee." Beck told, the waitress nodded and left.

In less then three minutes he was back with your drinks, handed the drinks to you and Beck.

You two drink it and chatted about random things.

As both of you finished your coffees, Beck paid and you left, you didn't got to the car, instead you two decided to go for a walk.

You were walking until you sat on a bench near a fountain, you pulled you legs over his and you both started chatting until they started making out.

It was almost 7 p.m and it was getting dark so you two stopped the make out session and decided to head back to the car, which was still parked in the Starbucks' parking lot.

He drove you home and as he stopped the car in front of your house you kissed him goodbye and left the car walking to your house, opening the door and you went straight to your bedroom as always.

It's been two years and you and Beck were happier then ever, yeah, you two had your little fights but you always came back together, you were meant for each other.

Everyone accepted your relationship now and everyone was happy for both of you, even Tori, who liked Beck the first 3 months since his first day at Hollywood Arts, your first day in that school too.

Eventually Tori started liking someone else and just 1 month later she came out, Tori and Andre were a couple.

And Cat and Robbie had came out a year ago.

You and Beck were the only relationship at Hollywood Arts that had lasted more then 1 month.

Tori decided to create a prom which you hated the idea but you went anyways because Beck wanted you to go.

Tori didn't do only _Queen and King_ selection, she did also _Best Couple at Hollywood Arts_ selection and guess what? Yeah that's right, you and Beck won the _Best Couple at Hollywood Arts_ selection, Trina won the Queen tittle but Tori said Sinjin had more votes for the King which was a completely lie because the real winner was Beck but Tori wanted her sister to get embarrassed.

Trina cheated of course, because would vote for her because nobody liked her at Hollywood Arts.

You moved in with Beck and you were happy with him, he made you happy and you made him happy.

 _ **The End...**_

 _Hope you liked it!_  
 _This is the sequel from my first one shot A Sad Story {Bade One Shot} ✂ ._  
 _Vote and comment your opinions down below!_  
 _Thank you for reading and for all the love and support._


End file.
